Lie of That Name
by yume-nyaa
Summary: Sachiko berarti anak yang bahagia, tetapi itu bohong. Nama adalah kebohongan. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia sedikitpun, terlebih lagi, disaat aku bertemu dengan dua pria itu. OC. Gore.


.

**Rating : M for save.**

**Pairing : KiseXOCXKuroko**

**Genre : Suspense?, Horror? (jika author salah dalam memilih genre, tolong bilang ya. Biar diperbaiki. Hehe.)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**WARNING(s) : sadis yang terlalu dipaksakan, -tidak- seram, -tidak- menegangkan.**

**Jujur author baru membuat fic yang seperti ini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau cerita nya tidak bagus, author minta maaf ya, dan tolong maklumin.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**OC POV**_

Halo, namaku adalah Sachiko Miyoko.

Kehidupan keseharianku sebagai seorang siswi awalnya terbilang biasa-biasa saja. _Ya, awalnya_.

Kejadian aneh terus menimpa ku semenjak aku bertemu dengan dua pria yang memanggilku dengan sedikit berbeda, mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan Berry dan Queen. Bahkan aku pun tidak mengerti. Dan, mereka berdua bernama Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejak awal masuk sekolah aku selalu mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, tapi baru-baru saja ini ada hal yang aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Selama satu bulan ini, 3 pria yang menyatakan cinta nya kepadaku, mereka semua—

—terbunuh dengan cara sadis.

Coba tebak saja, ketua osis, Akashi Seijuuro, ditemukan tewas di ruang osis dengan sebuah buku novel penuh darah berjudul '_She's Mine_' tertancap sempurna di dada nya yang sudah terbelah itu. Dan itu terjadi beberapa jam setelah ia menyatakan cintanya.

Dan, jangan lupa, _Ace_ dari klub basket, Aomine Daiki. Ditemukan tewas di bawah ring basket dengan mulut yang robek dan terbuka lebar, bola basket pun terlihat menyumpal mulutnya yang sudah robek tersebut.

Atau, Himuro Tatsuya, si pria tampan yang terkenal itu. Wajahnya penuh dengan tusukan paku dan membuar wajahnya hancur.

Nama Sachiko adalah nama terburuk bagiku. Ya, nama itu berarti kebahagiaan. Dan, disini lah aku, tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

Aku membenci namaku sendiri.

.

.

**Teikou High School. 18 September 2014, Pukul 12:57 Siang.**

.

"Sachiko-_san_! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku." Pria dengan surai kecoklatan itu sedikit membungkuk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucapku terlewat jujur.

Aku yang tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa lagi memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Berlari. Tapi langkahku kembali berhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan.

"UAGH!"

Walau baru kenal, tapi aku tahu betul itu suara pria tadi.

Karena penasaran aku menghampiri tempat tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Walaupun ini sudah ke sekian kali juga.

—Pria itu terbunuh dengan naas.

Matanya terbuka sempurna. Tapi, kosong. Tidak ada organ untuk melihat disana. Dan dari sana keluar banyak darah.

"Tolong! Siapapun tolong!" teriakku begitu kencang. Sampai akhirnya beberapa siswa dan guru datang. Mereka melihat itu dan semua nya menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya salah satu guru yang datang.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku mundur beberapa langkah dari mayat tersebut. _Mungkinkah ini salahku? Tapi, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pembunuhnya_.

.

.

Esoknya, orang-orang yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun. Jadi, sekolah berjalan seperti biasa.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan itu?" gumamku pelan.

"Berry_cchi_," panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan disana lah Kise tengah berdiri sambil menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya, yang bisa dibilang, menawan?

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti mau temani aku ke toko buku?"

"Hah? Eh, tapi—"

"Aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah." Kise berlari meninggalkanku. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Dia memang seperti itu.

Aku hendak berjalan, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku. Lagi.

"Queen-_san_,"

"E-eh, Kuroko, ada apa?" jujur aku masih sedikit kaku jika berbicara dengan orang ini. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekarang dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Kise Ryouta-_kun_?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"...satu orang siswa ditemukan tewas secara sadis." Gumamnya sangat pelan, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Aku pun tidak peduli, dan melanjutkan berjalan. Menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana Kise sudah menunggu. Dan akhirnya kami pergi ke sebuah toko buku yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh jika dihitung jarak dari sekolah.

"Kise, terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah."

"Tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau sudah memilih buku yang tepat juga mau mengantarku. Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum, "Sama-sama." Melambaikan tangan lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Sekarang Kise tengah berjalan pulang. Sekarang sudah cukup gelap. Tapi rumah Kise tidak terlalu jauh tapi tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga dari rumah Sachiko.

Dengan santai, Kise terus melangkah.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari jika ada langkah kaki yang terus mengikutinya. Sontak Kise membalikkan badannya karena penasaran. Namun, tidak ada siapapun. Kise mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan terus berjalan. Siapapun tahu jika Kise itu adalah pria yang berani dan tidak takut dengan apapun.

Setelah berjalan, langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar. Tapi Kise tetap berjalan, dan secara tiba-tiba dia menoleh. Itu rencananya agar orang yang mengikutinya tidak bersembunyi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kise membelakakan matanya ketika melihat Kuroko disana. Tidak, bukan karena Kuroko nya, tetapi karena sesuatu yang ia bawa. Sebuah kapak dengan bercak noda merah disana. Kise langsung menyimpulkan jika itu adalah darah. Tidak tahu darah apa.

Kise mundur beberapa langkah, tapi Kuroko mengikutinya.

"Ho, jadi ini kah sosok asli dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal misterius itu?" Kise menyeringai. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya.

"...Queen, Sachiko Miyoko, adalah milikku." Tatapan Kuroko terlihat kosong. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan dirinya.

"MEMBUNUH BUKAN HAL YANG BAIK, KUROKO TETSUYA!" Kise mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dan itu adalah _dagger_ yang tajam, dan jumlahnya cukup banyak. Untuk apa dia membawa itu?

"Nasibmu tetap sama dengan pria-pria itu, mati. Mati. Mati. Takdirmu sekarang adalah mati. Hanya mati. Kau harus mati." Kuroko tidak henti-henti nya mengucapkan kata 'mati' kepada Kise.

Kuroko terlihat mengangkat kapak tersebut, dan ingin mengarahkannya kepada Kise. Tapi Kise berhasil menghindar. Tapi kapak tersebut mengenai jari kelingkingnya, dan putus. Itu membuat Kise meringis pelan, namun ia tetap tidak gentar.

Kise mengarahkan salah satu _dagger_ nya dan melemparnya kearah Kuroko. Meleset. Tapi hasil meleset itu mengenai telinga kanannya.

"Anak dari pemilik sirkus memang hebat, ya." Kuroko menyeringai seram. Kuroko memegang telinga kanannya yang hampir putus itu, lalu menariknya secara paksa dan membuang telinga tersebut ke tong sampah yang saat ini berada disampingnya. Lalu darah pun mengalir deras.

"Sirkus, huh? Bodoh."

"Matilah sekarang, Kise Ryouta-_kun_." Kuroko berlari kencang kearah Kise sambil mengarahkan kapaknya. Tapi Kise masih berusaha menghindar dan melempar _dagger_nya yang masih banyak itu.

Kuroko berhenti. Ia menjatuhkan kapaknya, dan bodoh, itu mengenai jari ibu kaki nya dan terputus. Tapi ia tidak peduli, bahkan tidak merasa sakit. Kuroko sudah menjadi gila sekarang. Gila akan cinta. Cinta dari seorang Sachiko Miyoko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,.." Kise menatap sedih Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku memang bodoh."

Tanpa takut, Kise menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang menangis.

Suatu kejutan, Kuroko mengambil kapak itu kembali lalu menghibaskannya kearah Kise. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Kise melempar banyak _dagger_ nya ke arah Kuroko.

Dan berakhirlah disini perang mereka.

Kise mati dengan keadaan perut yang terbelah, hampir memisahkan tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya, disana tertanam sempurna sebuah kapak.

Sedangkan Kuroko, tubuhnya menancap pada tembok kayu dibelakangnya. Banyak _dagger_ yang menembus tubuhnya. Mulutnya yang sedang terbuka itu mengeluarkan banyak darah hasil dari dua _dagger_ yang berhasil mengenai rongga mulutnya.

Mati. Mereka berdua mati.

.

.

**Tokyo, Tempat Pemakaman Umum, 23 September 2014**

_**OC POV**_

Disinilah aku, didepan makam Kise dan Kuroko yang terbunuh tempo hari dengan keadaan yang benar-benar naas. Aku menaruh bunga dikedua makamnya.

"_God bless you_."

Aku, Sachiko Miyoko, 5 hari setelah kejadian itu langsung pindah ke Amerika. Berusaha melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpaku.

"_Berry, kau manis seperti buah Berry. Buah idaman bagi banyak orang."_

"_Queen, kau bagaikan seorang Queen dari kerajaan. Dan aku King nya. Kau adalah milikku."_

Suara itu. Kumohon, berhentilah menggangguku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat dari dalam mobil. Disana Kise dan Kuroko tengah berdiri dengan kedua mata yang tertutup poni mereka yang berantakan. Baju sekolah mereka juga terlihat penuh darah.

Mereka menyeringai.

Dan itu lah awal kejadian mengapa tempat tersebut menjadi sangat angker dan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Jika malam, orang akan mendengar suara _dagger_ yang dilempar dan kapak yang diseret.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Maaf, ya, Kuroko di buat seperti yandere disini ._. Soalnya author kehabisan chara buat yang meranin si 'yandere' ini, jangan bunuh author ya para Kuroko lovers :'3**

**Oh iya, seperti biasa, jangan lupa untuk**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**sampai jumpa di fic fic berikutnya~**


End file.
